A Not So Happy Birthday
by dollygirl123
Summary: Danny forgot Cathy's birthday and when he tries to make up for it, he only makes things worse... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this story is going to be about Cathy/Danny because I know I've been making only Sam/Chris, but don't worry there will be some Sam/Chris just a little. Anyway read, review and enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Buster Club_

_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday Cathy_

'' Whee!'' Cathy screamed happily. It was a day of her sixteenth birthday and she was so excited. Cathy rose up from her bed then went to the window and opened it. The sun was shinning and a warm breeze was blowing through the window. Cathy smiled _It's going to be a great birthday _she said to herself and smiled. Cathy remembered her other birthdays like her twelve birthday (aka 700 in Rhapsodia years). It was a great surprise party and she was having such a great time. Cathy giggled remembering those great times but now she's becoming an adult, but Cathy will always be a bubbly and a optimistic girl inside. Cathy looked at her alarm-clock. It was 7:30. _Almost time for school_ she thought, then went into the bathroom to wash her self. When she was done, she got dressed, brushed her hair and went down stairs.

When Cathy went into the kitchen, Mr. Smith was standing with a camera in his hands. When Mr. Smith saw Cathy, he grinned

'' There's my beautiful granddaughter' he said and Cathy giggled '' Come on smile for the camera'' then he took a picture of Cathy

'' Thanks grandpa, but I have to go to school now'' said Cathy and smiled. Mr. Smith nodded

'' Awe course dear'' he said ''Have a great time''

'' Sure grandpa I will'' said Cathy '' See you later'' then she got her stuff and went out to school.

When Cathy got there, she went to her locker to get her books for Mr. Fusster's class. Then she saw Sam coming her way.

'' Hey Cathy'' said Sam and smiled. She was hiding something behind her back

'' Hi Sam'' said Cathy. Then it was a silent moment

'' Okay okay'' finally said Sam and gave her a little box '' Happy sweet sixteen girl'' then Cathy opened the box. It was a small, blue bracelet with little sapphires inside that matched Cathy's eyes. For a minute she was speechless, but then pulled Sam into a big and warm hug

'' Oh thank you so much Sam I just love it'' she said then Sam giggled

'' Your welcome Cathy I new you'll like it'' she said and then Chris came to them

'' Hey guys'' he said

'' Hi'' said Sam and Cathy. Then Chris took out a little bag and gave it to Cathy

'' It's for you Cathy'' he said and smiled '' Happy birthday'' then Cathy looked inside and took out a couple of gorgeous earrings. They were pink with red letters that said '' Cathy''. Cathy smiled and hugged Chris

'' Thanks Chris'' she said then looked at Sam and Chris '' Thanks guys''

'' Your welc... hey where's Danny?'' said Chris and looked around

'' Don't know haven't seen him today'' said Sam. Cathy didn't say anything. She had a big crush on Danny, but she new that he doesn't feel the same for her. She's just a friend to her... well maybe best friend, but just a best friend... nothing more. Sam noticed that Cathy looked sad. She and Chris new that Cathy had a big crush on Danny

'' What's wrong Cath?'' she asked '' You look sad is there something that matters you?''

'' Wha?'' said Cathy and looked at Sam, then gave her a fake smile '' No, no everything is great... really great''

* * *

_With Danny_

_Danny's POV_

So I was walking to my locker when I saw Wendy. She was talking to her friends and giggling for some reason. Then one of her friends looked at me then turned back at Wendy and said something. Wendy frowned. I heart a little bit what she was saying, like '' No way'', or '' Never'' then she signed and walked to me

'' Like hey Danny'' she said and smiled. I felt that I could collapse any second. My dream girl... Wendy was... talking to me

'' Like hi Wen... Wendy'' I said. She rolled her eyes

'' Anyway I was like wondering would you like to go out tomorrow after school?'' she said blinking her eyes. OMG I can't believe it. She was asking me on a date. I've tried to stay cool

'' Heck yeah ''The Danny'' would love to'' I said

'' Great see you tomorrow'' she said then walked away back to her friends. _I have to tell the others _I said to myself then ran to my locker

* * *

_Back to Cathy, Sam and Chris_

_Cathy's POV_

We were talking about my birthday when Sam turned at me

'' So Cathy what do you think Danny's doing for your birthday this year?'' she asked me

'' Well I don't know'' I said '' But maybe something awesome'' then Danny ran to us

'' You guys I've got something to tell you'' he said

'' Oh really?'' said Sam and smirked at me. I smiled and went to him

'' And what is it?'' I asked. He looked really happy

'' WENDY JUST ASKED ME OUT'' he said happily

'' Oh thank... wait what?'' I said. Sam and Chris looked confused

'' I said that Wendy just asked me out'' he repeated happily '' Isn't that great?''

'' Oh... that's great Danny... really great'' I said then got my books and went to class

_Danny's POV_

It was strange. Cathy looked sad when I said to her that me and Wendy are going out. Maybe she was hoping for something else

'' What's wrong with Cathy?'' I asked Chris and Sam. Sam didn't say anything just walked away. I turned at Chris and he turned at me

'' Well?'' I said to him and then he sighed

'' Nothing'' he said and went to class. I was standing like a complete idiot _What's going on?_ I said to myself then sighed and went into the class...

* * *

_So how was the first chapter? Review and tell me what do you think! And no flames please! Oh and the next chapter is going to be soon! See ya all ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone and thank you for your reviews! So I'll try to work on this story really hard and update as soon as I can! Okay so let's start chapter 2 already!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Buster Club_

_

* * *

Chapter 2- I forgot  
_

_Cathy's POV_

In Mr. Fussters class, everyone was bored to death and when the class was over everyone shouted from excitement. When I was walking to my locker, I heard Danny calling my name

'' Cathy wait!'' he shouted and I smiled. _He remembers _I said to myself then turned at Danny, who was holding something behind his back

'' Cathy'' he said. I widen my eyes

'' Yeah?'' I asked happily and then he game me my pencil

'' You forgot this'' he said '' See you later'' then he walked away. I was standing like a complete idiot and then sighed _I guess he forgot_ I said to myself sadly then walked away.

When I got into the cafeteria, I saw Sam and Chris sitting by our usual table. When I went to them, Sam smiled

'' So'' she said '' I saw you and Danny talking by the lockers''

'' Yeah'' I said sadly

'' And?'' she asked. I looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow

'' And what?'' I asked

'' What did he gave to you for your birthday'' Sam said smiling

'' My pencil'' I said and then Sam frowned

'' You mean...'' she started to say

'' Yes he forgot my birthday'' I finished. Chris didn't say anything just looked at us

'' I can't believe him'' said Sam '' He forgot one of his best friends birthday''

'' No it's okay'' I said '' I guess he has more important things...like going on a date with Wendy'' then I started to sob '' Excuse me'' I said then ran away

_Sam's POV_

I couldn't believe that Danny forgot Cathy's birthday. I mean he is such a jerk.

'' Hey Sam'' asked Chris '' Are you okay?''

'' Yeah... I mean no'' I said then looked at him ''Chris...this is so wrong''

'' I know'' he said and sighed '' But what can you do things happen''

'' Yes but I'm so mad'' I said '' I'm going to yell on him''

'' No, no'' said Chris '' Look Sam you know '' The Danny'', he's always like that...well mostly but this is Cathy's and his problem...they can handle it we just better stay out of there way''

'' But...''

'' No Sam please promise me?'' asked Chris. I looked at him for a couple of minutes and sighed

'' Okay Chris... I wont'' I said holding my two fingers crossed behind her back

The next day Danny was walking to his locker, when he saw Sam standing by his locker. She looked mad. Danny walked to her and smiled

'' He Sam what's going on?'' he asked happily

'' Oh nothing'' she said '' Hey Danny?''

'' Yeah?'' he asked her

'' Do you know what day was yesterday?''

'' Thursday why?'' he said raising his eyebrow

'' What Thursday?'' asked Sam

'' A normal Thursday'' he said and Sam sighed

'' You know what Danny maybe you can remember what special day was yesterday?''

'' Um...''

'' IT WAS CATHY'S BIRTHDAY YOU IDIOT'' shouted Sam

'' What?'' asked Danny

'' You heard me you forgot Cathy's birthday'' said Sam calming down '' How could you? Now Cathy is heartbroken''

'' I can't believe it'' said Danny '' I forgot her sixteenth birthday... I have to find her and apologise''

'' Good luck'' said Sam sarcastic and walked away

_I forgot... Cathy's birthday. I need to find her _Danny thought and started to look for Cathy. After looking around the school he saw her walking out of the girls bathroom. Then he ran to her

'' Cathy I'm so so really sorry'' Danny said. She looked at him confused

'' About what?'' she asked. _Man this girls memory is worst then my_ he thought_  
_

'' About your birthday'' Danny said '' I'm really sorry Cathy 'm such an idiot''

'' I have two things to say to you'' she said

'' Shoot'' he said

'' First why are you happy dancing like an idiot?''. And it was true, Danny was happy dancing for no reason

'' Sorry'' Danny said and walked near Cathy

'' And second I'm not mad it's just your my best friend and it really hurts that you forgot one of the greatest day in my life''

'' I'm so sorry Cathy'' he said ...again '' I know! Let's have a pyjama party in the clubhouse today with popcorn and movies and marshmallows like the old times... with Chris and Sam awe course... so what do you think?''

'' Well...okay... '' said Cathy then widen her eyes and saw that Danny was happy dancing again '' Danny are you okay?''

'' What? Uh... yeah I'm fine'' he said and got all red from embarrassment

* * *

_Okay... The end was weird you know Danny doing the happy dancing thing LOL :D Anyway please review! _


End file.
